


Sh!

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bibliophile Moment, F/M, Fingers to Lips, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve is reading a book. (very short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh!

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while reading Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen. Hope you enjoy!

Genevieve finally got some time to herself after putting Thomas down after a scream fest. She cheerfully got out her book and made herself comfortable on the couch for some nice, quiet moments...

...and then Jared came in. He bounded to her and leaned in to kiss her in greeting while saying, "Hey baby."

He only got within an inch of her face and "Hey ba--" before Genevieve, without looking, put a finger on his lips.

"Sh!"

Jared blinked. "Mm?"

"Reading," Genevieve whispered.

Thankfully, her husband acknowledged that this was quiet time, and therefore he made a knowing "Mmkm". He kissed the finger on his lips instead and went to the kitchen.

However, he tripped on the way, clumsy man he was. The resounding THUD he made woke Thomas up.

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Genevieve sighed and closed her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
